User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bible Study! Thanks for your edit to the Elijah page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello this is superdadsuper. May you give me admin rights. you may check my contrubitons page or wikia activity to see the many edits i have made. i have also made a helpful blog post telling that a ceratin wikia contrubitor is making pages that have nothing to pertain to the bible. for example the wikai contrubiotr said on the joshau 7 page stuff about sports and high school teams but i fixed it we need to come up with ways to attaract more people. the only active people on this wikia is you and i. i invited a friend named jediforjesus to come join us. lets achive gram's dream and make it a large wiki. i suggest we tell people about the wiki Superdadsuper (talk) 01:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) if this wiki get enough customers may i start a bible study course. may i get rollback rights i was going to ask about that actually may i get help from the wiki team. They can help us with the wiki and make it look more bibical Heya I'm here to help. I know the Welcome Message is automated. If your not going to be to active let me know so I can help out. here is what wikia said about the content team. Okay look at that please and also many people lately have ben hearing about our wiki and i think this wiki is going to get a lot of help. Since u will be gone for a while may i have burecat rights so i can make admins etc out of good users Superdadsuper (talk) 19:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Bible Study course So Lelouch do you want to help with the bible study course? I disagree i think it should be kept as a bible study wiki because then it will help users have a greater knowledge of the bible and it will help them understand the bible more.I have also ben invting more users to this wiki to get bak up on its feet.This wiki used to have lots of users years ago than the wiki was abandoned and then you came along adopted it try making changes then i came along got made admin and then got more users.My goal for now is to get more users on the wiki and help attaract more people. Thanks Thank you A LOT for taking on some of my ideas to make this wiki better.Uhh i just wanted to ask if in ANY WAY POSSIBLE we can have a daily bible verse because i REALLY THINK that it is really required ESPESCIALLY for a site about the bible and also it will help for the betterment of this site.So then maybe if YOU cant do it maybe I can do it for you guys by maybe possibly..........uh.. becoming an Admin?It would be really appreciated so that i can help for the betterment of this wiki. DBGTGogeteaLssj4 (talk) 10:15, September 10, 2012 (UTC) OKAY Thanks for the approval i just wanted to make sure we can start on making daily bible verses thats all, now that I now have official permission that we can do it ONLY if we can find a way or format to do it, i have now started to find ways and or means that we might be able to use in such to achieve this goal. It will obviously take a while since this is a major task of very great significane that needs to have a very high standard for the reason that it is an ongoing project and because of that reason it will most certainly be of a high standard of no mistake. I have taken it upon myself to inform you when I have found a suitable way to do this task, which of course is the natural thing to do. Feel free to also find a way your self but in the mean time this is DBGTGogeteaLssj4 (talk) 12:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) over and out DBGTGogeteaLssj4 (talk) 12:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I would like to get help from the ast.They wil help us get more users and all sorts of stuff.Also they will prepare us to quailify for the customation team.All admins need to agree so what do you think Exactly That's exactly what i was thinking, to put it on the main page I Think There Is A Way I think there is a program or setting that can be used to do this task i was just working on finding it out when i got your messages i will give you the details on maybe how it can be done when i find it DBGTGogeteaLssj4 (talk) 10:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) AST The AST is the admin support team which is a group of expirenced admins all across wiki who help clean up your wiki and help make less stubs. Superdadsuper (talk) 18:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't realize about the lgo at first, also as for the link, I didn't realize I would b joining other wiki's so sorry about that. Tommy0327 (talk) 01:37, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot! Tommy0327 (talk) 01:37, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Close Since Bibicalapedia will be basically the new Bible Wiki execpt more active and newer and such , I was wondering if I could offically close this wiki. I am planning on storing these pages in Bibicalapedia's Archives to where they still may be viewed execept without their categories and such , just including the page content no templates no anything but the content. I will add a redirect to the new wiki on the front page, eventually we can use this as another test site or home site for the Bible Wiki Foundation. I will explain more when you reply. Superdadsuper (talk) 03:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, we don't usually delete wikis once they have been created. Wikis are community-owned projects, and a wiki you are no longer interested in can wait for someone else to come along and adopt it. For that reason, I have once again removed the notice from the front page and I have to ask that you do not make any further revisions that incorrectly indicate that the wiki will be closing. If you and the other Admins do not want to be active on this wiki, it can lie fallow until a new team of users comes along, but we do not allow the current content to be damaged in the meantime. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 19:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Archive I am currently Archiving the Wiki. The process is complicated so please do not edit any of my doing. P.S I need you to help me in Inporting all of our images onto Bibicalapedia.I will explain later. Rights My next step in Archiving requires several Admins here, I need Bureucrat rights so I can grant admins to help me with the next exporting stage which you need Sysop Powers to do so. I have a few Users who can help me you can too. Export ten at a time, not the ones I have already Exported which I will delete on here. Offical Bibicalapedia will be the new and ofical Bible type wiki. I am planning on infact making this wiki on the history of the bible-itself such as on the writing of the Bible who wrote it and what time. Several of the pages here will be moved to Bibicalapedia and re-written as well. Superdadsuper (talk) 19:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Left over pages Many of the left over pages will have to be deleted I am planning on making another wiki later on in time like wikictionary,about Biblical words and references once these two wikis are large enough. Also make sure to spread the news about Bibicalapedia. : Actually, since this wiki will remain open there is no need to remove content from it. Under the terms of the CC-BY-SA license, the content was made available to all and we do not allow departing Admins to remove the content they contributed. If you want to add the content to a different wiki, you are free to do so but I need you to stop removing it from here. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 21:53, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Invitation You are invited to join the Bibicalapedia Board of Directors. If you accept this invintation please reply on my talk page, if you would like to decline then please reply on my talk page with a heading 2 saying decline and a signature below the decline message. Superdadsuper (talk) 20:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Content Hello, I'm a little unclear on why this site would need to be archived and some content moved to another wiki that currently only has 5 pages. Can you explain the reasoning behind that? If you would like, I can add that url to this wiki that already has a great deal of content and it would save everyone a headache. I can change the url or sitename to anything you would like. There is no reason to "archive" or otherwise restrict the content on here. I have removed the message from the front page stating that this wiki is being archived, as this is not the case. If you would like to focus your attentions elsewhere, that is fine but this wiki will remain standing. With any luck, a new community will eventually grow up around it. Best, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 21:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Bibicalapedia I am going to have the other wiki closed soon however I would like to takeover this project (meaning I basically "run" it or will work on it the most and be the main idealist etc). There are a few things though. #I would like to completely erase some of the setup of the wiki meaning I am going to re-write the about page, make Guidelines and Introductions and create a Board of Directors and a Moderation Team # For the design input of this wiki there are a few Users I would like for you to give Admin rights so they may edit the skin etc. These Users are Bob Bricks and possibly NBerkhof. Additionally I will be able to put some design input in myself, currently I am working on designing the homepage. #I would like to rename this wiki Biblicalapedia and I will have staff change the URL and all for us. The name Bible Wiki will not cease to exist however it will be the name of the Group that will run this wiki's sister projects etc once they come out. # As part of the "project takeover" I am requesting that I am able to obtain Bureuacrat rights so that way I am able to remove Admins etc if needed because I would like to take over the project basically. I am not asking you for you to remove your Bureucrat rights , but I am requesting some. #Eventually I plan on making an entire site domain for this. #I currently have two bots I would like to come here, One will take a while on the programming while the other not so long. I hope you take note of all my ideas and tell me what you like and dislike about them. Also do you have any suggestions on ways we can attract a large group of users? Also our test wiki is located at Churchofcwa.wikia.com Logo May we use the following logo on the left as our wordmark. This can be our temporary one until we get a profesinal looking one. I may also try to design the logo , but probably won't be able to reach as far as that User did. Superdadsuper (talk) 21:57, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Why Keep it? If we were to make a copy then why would we keep this one. The other one we will have more control over since it is not Wikia owned (by that I mean the new site). On the new site you will have all your rights that you have here. I am planning on perhaps using the current logo here for Biblewiki.org (or I may get another logo). I would like for there to be one singular Bible Wiki not one on wikia and one of wikia. Being off Wikia provides much more freedom and rights than being on Wikia however it requires much more responceability for it requires us to be finically wise in site domains etc and legal conditions (on Wikia they handle more of the legal conditions than an indivual wikian). If I have not convinced you then please let me know, that way I may provide more information on my plans to you to help you fully invision my ideals. This wiki is small enough to move of Wikia of course it takes a process in order to do so such as moving templates content and setting up the site. Superdadsuper (talk) 22:16, March 1, 2013 (UTC) : Again, under the terms of the CC-BY-SA license, the contributions to this wiki were freely licensed to the community. While we respect your right to edit wherever you want, doing so creates a secondary, parallel wiki or in other words a "fork". The license allows you to copy the content to a new host, as long as you respect the license conditions. :We do not close wikis when a group decides to fork. The Wikia version will remain open for anyone who chooses to continue to edit here, and for any further contributors. :We expect that those who fork do so respectfully, which means leaving the wiki alone in the future, not making any changes that damage the wiki, and not using Wikia to advertise their alternative. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 16:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the extra rights I gladly aperciate it! Superdadsuper (talk) 18:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Major Moving Due to major moving I am having the wiki temporarily closed or limited to only admins. The wiki will look very sloppy and so it can now be publicly viewable, additionally we can't have people edit because it may make it harder for us to do our moving. Superdadsuper (talk) 23:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Homepage don't undo my next edit to the homepage, this is part of the temporary limitation I was talking about. Superdadsuper (talk) 23:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: We will not remove content or contributions created by Users unless necessary, such as vandalsim or spam. We most likely not completely remove something unless it is category or template fixing. When we move we will take all the pages with us leaving previous editors contribututions on the pages. We may cleanup articles and such, and will only delete if there are duplicated pages, and I will try my best to move the information over to the other page unless it is already covered. Superdadsuper (talk) 21:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : "When we move we will take all the pages with us leaving previous editors contribututions on the pages." < Incorrect. As I have explained multiple times, the terms of the CC-BY-SA license means that any contributions made are released to the community as a whole. If you want to start up a new wiki using content from this one you are free to do so, provided you attribute the authors. The Import/Export tool is the best way to do that, but it leaves the content standing on this wiki. If I understand your intentions correctly, the best thing to do might be to Export the pages you are interested in directly, import them to the destination with edit histories intact and then perform the cleanup. But in no case will content be removed from this wiki (aside from spam and obvious vandalism as you pointed out). --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 20:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Agreements Sorry this following message is so long, but I have not updated you for a long time. Will be added onto daily, reply under each section Category Deletion The categories namespace are probably the most complicated name space that needs to be clean up. It would take hours, maybe days straight to clean it up manually and even with a bot it would be complicated so I am wiping out every single category from every single page with BiblicalapediaBot. This will not effect the content itself however, but it will leave only a small amount of ways to navigate via the site. This may also damage our SEO slightly or majorly. Concerning the SEO the categories may effect what people find when they search for certain things and may not land on the correct article they are looking for. By removing these and re-categorizing and setting guidelines this could highly improve SEO and such. Superdadsuper (talk) 01:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chinese Bible Wiki Lelouch, I discovered a Chinese Bible wiki. Of course I don't know any chinese, but assuming you live in Hong Kong you may know some. The wiki's admin is inactive, so this is an oportunity for us. If we aqquire adminship over the wiki, this can help us greatly. Thanks Superdadsuper Biblicalapedia Admin 18:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) AMP My AMP request was aproved. Try to get on more often this week, we will be mentored. Just a little heads up so you know and you can be a part of it. Thanks Superdadsuper Biblicalapedia Admin 17:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Haven't I told you about signing up for the AMP (Admin Mentor Program) to give us another alternative instead of having to delete a whole bunch of stuff. I even emailed Wikia about our problems and Brandon replied that he accepted our AMP request. I think this will be a huge step in getting more help. The request only requires one Admin to sign up, not all admins. I put you down as particapating. This program will help us qualify for the Community Development Team (who can help us out with design; Bob bricks also will be helping, and improving Content and SEO on a more technical level) and a Spotlight, which will have our wiki down at the bottom of the screen where other wikis are shown.Here is our request. I thought I told you about this. Re:AMP The AST changed to the AMP. We didn't qualify when I applied for that, but we have been accepted by the AMP. Thanks Superdadsuper Biblicalapedia Admin 17:20, May 17, 2013 (UTC) AMP Starting today The AMP has started for us. This PDF is introducing us to the program. I hope this excites you as much as it exicted me. Thanks Superdadsuper Biblicalapedia Admin 23:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Languages The Chinese Bible Wiki is heading in the same direction as this wiki was. They are basically making an online, bible i think if you can you should adopt the wiki. I think under our managament it can become an enclyopedia (like the AMP and I are) instead of a bible, like this wiki originally was. How is Chinese Bible Study? Have you been editing on Chinese Bible Study/ If we adopt it, then it will rise a perfect oportunity. That wiki is headijng in the wrong direction such as we are, as becoming a bible when i've been working on (off the namespace that is on Biblicalapedia project pages etc) doing that with the AMP. They have been giving me great traning that we are not yet done with. I hope you become more active and that you are able to join the AMP and I in chat especially for the sections on learning to create a cooperative adminship. Thats what the Admins do, something we need to work on in order to make this a great wiki. Chat Hi Lelouch! I'm in the chatroom now! :) --Spongebob456 talk 07:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Deleting important pages "Housekeeping" BS. You're deleting important pages to the subject of the Bible! ( 10:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) Now you've gone to deleting important pages about King James Version words that needed explanation without putting them in your List Of Terms page, which seems to say to me that you don't like anybody else finding out what those words mean unless they submit themselves to the "KJV experts" who will only give out what they think are the "proper definitions" of such words as they see fit or make the stupid comment that such words are "spiritual words" and that they need the Holy Spirit to illumine its true meaning. (Vic George (talk) 12:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC)) Chat Hi Lelouch. Are you free to meet in the chatroom now? :) --Spongebob456 talk 13:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat2 Hi. Are you free to chat now? I'm working earlier on in the day, so I can't be on before this point. If you're not free at this time for today and tomorrow, let me know and I'll write down what you need to know via your talk page :) --Spongebob456 talk 15:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Social Media Lelouch I created our wiki a Twitter account and I was wondering if you could create a Facebook account for it. I can manage Google Plus and blogger.com. I more or less would like to use Facebook and Twitter more or less for a sort of a blog. I'll give you the pieces of script (for what to post), but social media makes me feel uncomfortable due to privacy etc, and I prefer you manage the Facebook and Twitter account. I will use specialemailuser to send you the current username and password for Twitter. Please use the same login for Facebook so that I may access our Facebook account when needed. I'll handle plus, because it has assocations with our blogger page. Could you perhaps give me your email? So I can email you more effeciently instead of having to do through special:emailuser. I'll special:email my email to you and you can do the same. Additionally I need your email, so I can give you permissions over our blogger page. Thanks Superdadsuper Biblicalapedia Administrator User Talk:Superdadsuper 18:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC)